yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 186
=Major Events= *After the Duel, all the participants to the KaibaCorp Grand Championship are introduced. In order: **'Leon Wilson' (later revealed to be Leon von Schroeder) **'Fortune Salim' **'Shane Jordan' **'Sergei Ivanov' **'Detective Paul McGregor' **'Abe the Monkey Man' **'Dr. Richard Goat' **'Balfry Ginger' **'Totani Ialos' **'Ethan Shark' **'Jafar Shin' **'Vivian Wong' **'Rebecca Hawkins' **'Joey Wheeler' **'Mask the Rock / Apdnarg Otum' (later revealed to be Solomon Muto) **'Zigfried Lloyd' (later revealed to be Zigfried von Schroeder) *The winner of the tournament will have the honour to compete against Yugi Muto for the Grand Title. =Featured Duel: Duel Machine vs. Rick/Yami Yugi - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Petit Dragon" (600 ATK / 700 DEF) in Defense Position. Duel Machine's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Cost Down": Duel Machine discards "Sinister Serpent" to lower the Level of every monster in its hand by two. It can now Summon "Airknight Parshath" (1900 ATK / 1400 DEF) without a tribute in Attack Position. *Activates Trap Card "Robbin' Goblin". Every time the Duel Machine inflicts Battle Damage to Yugi, Yugi must discard a card (NOTE: in the original Japanese version and also the real game, the card discarded is chosen at random; in the English dub, the translation of the dialogue mistakenly makes it look as if Yugi is choosing the card he discards). *Uses "Airknight Parshath" to attack Yugi's "Petit Dragon": thanks to "Airknight Parshath's" Piercing (trampling) special ability, Yugi is inflicted 1200 damage (Yami: 4000 → 2800 Life Points). **Activates "Airknight Parshath's" second special ability: since it inflicted Battle Damage, Duel Machine draws a card. **Since "Airknight Parshath" inflicted damage to Yugi, Duel Machine's "Robbin' Goblin" activates: Yugi must discard a card. He discards "Sky Dragon". *Duel Machine uses "Berserk Gorilla" to attack Yugi directly (Yami: 2800 → 800 Life Points). **Since "Berserk Gorilla" inflicted damage to Yugi, Duel Machine's "Robbin' Goblin" activates: Yugi must discard a card. (NOTE: It's not directly seen this turn, but judging by the way his hand looks, he discarded "Luster Dragon #2".) Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Luster Dragon" (1900 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Dragon Treasure", increasing the ATK/DEF of "Luster Dragon" by 300 ("Luster Dragon": 1900 → 2200 ATK / 1600 → 1900 DEF) (NOTE: in English Dub, Yugi mistakenly states "Dragon Treasure" affects every Dragon-Type monster on the field; in the original Japanese, this is not the case). *Uses "Luster Dragon" to attack & destroy Duel Machine's "Airknight Parshath" (Duel Machine: 4000 → 3700 Life Points). Duel Machine's Turn *Activates "Sinister Serpent's" special ability: Duel Machine returns it from its Graveyard to its Hand. *Summons "Slate Warrior" (1900 ATK / 400 DEF), and uses it to attack Yugi's "Luster Dragon". **"Slate Warrior" is destroyed (Duel Machine: 3700 → 3400 Life Points). **Due to "Slate Warrior's" second special ability, "Luster Dragon's" ATK/DEF is decreased by 500 ("Luster Dragon": 2200 → 1700 ATK / 1900 → 1400 DEF). *Uses "Berserk Gorilla" to attack & destroy Yugi's "Luster Dragon" (Yami: 800 → 500 Life Points). **Since "Berserk Gorilla" inflicted damage to Yugi, Duel Machine's "Robbin' Goblin" activates: Yugi must discard a card. He discards "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon". Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Cave Dwelling Dragon" (1300 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Defense Position (NOTE: in the real game, "Cave Dwelling Dragon" is called "The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave"). Duel Machine's Turn *Tributes "Berserk Gorilla" to summon "Jinzo" (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. **"Jinzo's" special ability negates & destroys all Trap Cards on the field: Duel Machine's "Robbin' Goblin" is destroyed (NOTE: in the real game, "Jinzo" only negates Trap Cards,it does not destroy them). *Uses "Jinzo" to attack & destroy Yugi's "The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave". Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200 ATK / 700 DEF) in Defense Position. *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Heart of the Underdog": during his Draw Phase, Yugi can draw again if he draws a Normal Monster. Duel Machine's Turn *Summons "Sinister Serpent" (300 ATK / 250 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Jinzo" to attack & destroy Yugi's "Baby Dragon" with "Jinzo". *Uses "Sinister Serpent" to attack Yugi directly (Yami: 500 → 200 Life Points). (NOTE: It is seen that the Duel Machine had "Battle Warrior" in his hand, a monster with 700 ATK Points and does not require a Tribute to summon; if the machine had used "Battle Warrior" instead of "Sinister Serpent", it would have won the duel.) Yami Yugi's Turn *Draws a Monster Card (not seen) during his Draw Phase, thus activating his "Heart of the Underdog's" effect: Yugi draws again. **Draws "Curse of Dragon", thus activating his "Heart of the Underdog's" effect: Yugi draws again. ***Draws "Koumori Dragon", thus activating his "Heart of the Underdog's" effect: Yugi draws again. ****Draws "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1", thus activating his "Heart of the Underdog's" effect: Yugi draws again. *****Draws "Crawling Dragon", thus activating his "Heart of the Underdog's" effect: Yugi draws again. ******Draws "Blackland Fire Dragon", thus activating his "Heart of the Underdog's" effect: Yugi draws again. *******Draws "Spirit Ryu". Since it's an Effect Monster, "Heart of the Underdog's" effect is not activated. *Summons "Spirit Ryu" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) and uses it to attack Duel Machine's "Jinzo". **Activates "Spirit Ryu's" effect: Yugi discards 6 Dragon-Type monsters to boost "Spirit Ryu's" ATK by +1000 for each Dragon he discarded ("Spirit Ryu": 1000 → 7000 ATK / 1000 DEF). **"Spirit Ryu" destroys Duel Machine's "Jinzo" (Duel Machine: 3400 → 0 Life Points). Yugi wins.